The Marauders Year 1
by Angela Eve
Summary: The Marauders are just starting their first year at Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are enjoying their first year at the school with lots of fun, Quidditch, and pranks. They met Lily and Snape and many others. Rated T just in case.


**Hi, I started a story about the Marauders years ago. but deleted because I did not like it. So here is the new and improve Marauders' Story! Also note that there will be some scenes from the last story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Expect the plot and maybe a character or two. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Black Family**

"Finally, the morning mail. I don't know why it takes so long," snap the black haired and silver specks witch at the table. The family's brown barn owl drop the post right on top of the witch's breakfast food.

"House-elf, get me a new plate of food this stupid bird dropped the mail on it again." The bony creature with bat-like ears in the corner ran to do it's mistress's order. Meanwhile, the witch passed the morning newspaper to her spouse, a powerful wizard, whom sat across from her.

"Oh, look what finally come. Sirius' Hogwarts letter. I wonder if he was going to get in at all and if he would bring shame on the family again," the witch said.

Sirius, a black haired boy, sat, flanked by the witch and the wizard with his two years younger brother, Regulus across from him. The witch was his mother, Wilburga Black, a pound Hogwarts graduate herself and his father, Orion Black, another Hogwarts graduate.

Sirius had been looking forward to getting his Hogwarts' letter since the day he learned about the school. The only thing he ever wanted was to go to that school and now he had his opportunity. Sirius was no ordinary, normal child. He was a wizard and a pound member of the Black family, one of the last purebloods family in Great Britain. Purebloods are wizards and witches that can trace their ancestry back to a long line of witches and wizards.

The other type of wizards and witches are half bloods or muggle borns. Muggle is a phrase used for a nonmagical person or people. Muggle born is when a witch or wizard has no witch or wizard parent. And according to Sirius' parents should not be let into the wizardry world; only the purebloods should have the right to perform magic. His parents frequently called muggle borns Mudbloods, which was just a belittling term for muggle borns.

"Maybe we should wait a year before sending him," Orion said, interrupting Sirius' thoughts. Sirius' parents often spoke like he and his brother were not in the room. They were used to being treated this way. Their parents strongly believed that children should be seen and not heard.

"No, the little brat needs to go. If he does not they will not accept him. Besides I want him out of the house."

Sometimes Sirius question why his mother loathed him so much. He tried to give her the ideal pureblood heir to the Black's family name, although he never could get it right. He did not play with other children his own age, he paid attention to every one of his tutors and all of them award him high marks, and he did what he was told. Most parents would want a child like him, but not his. Perhaps he was doing something incorrect. Maybe once at Hogwarts, he will make her pound to have him as a son. Sirius could only hope. To make his parents proud, however Sirius would have to get into the Slytherin house at Hogwarts.

The school of Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry is divided into four houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The most powerfulness purebloods are placed into Slytherin or so he is told. Sirius hoped to be placed in Slytherin, which would please his parents greatly and maybe making them pound to have him as a son.

"We will need to go to Diagon Alley to get his things."

"Good, we will go tomorrow," Orion said.

The three wizards and one witch finished their morning meal of over easy eggs, linked sausage, fried potatoes, and wheat toast. The witch walked to her bedroom to get ready for a day out with her friends and family members. The head of the Black family went to his home office to work on important formalities. Sirius had started to head to his room to prepare for his tutoring session in a half an hour. Regulus followed his older brother up the stairs and to their bedrooms.

"Sirius, do you want to play," asked Regulus with hopeful eyes, outside their rooms.

"Regulus, I can't I have to get some studying done."

"You never want to play anymore."

"Regulus, I told you I can't. How about we play after my tutoring?" Sirius asked, trying to please his younger brother. Sirius love Regulus and would rather play with him than study.

"Really?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, "Now you pick out the games and I will be there when I am done."

"Ok," Regulus said, happily. The two brothers hugged before Regulus ran to his room with a enormous smile on his face. His mother hired a team of tutors five years ago for Sirius. She thought the team of tutors could prepare Sirius for the world.

The first pureblood witch for Sirius' tutoring arrived on time. She had tutor him since he was a five years old child in music, dance, math, and French. Sirius continue to learn music, dance, math, and French from her for four hours. Then a break for lunch.

Sirius did not see any of his family members at lunch so he ate alone in the kitchen. He greeted his next tutor after lunch. His next tutor was his cousin Andromeda Black, who was tutoring him for the summer. His last tutor had died last spring and his mother asked Andromeda if she would continue his sessions for this summer. Andromeda tutored him in reading, writing, and history of the magic world.

Andromeda Black had chocolate brown hair and olive eyes was in her final year at Hogwarts and in the house of Ravenclaw. She had two older sisters already out of Hogwarts, Bellatrix the oldest, Narcissa was the middle, and Andromeda the youngest. Bellatrix Black had raven black hair and green eyes and graduated from Hogwarts in the house of Slytherin. The middle cousin had blond hair and blue eyes and graduated from Hogwarts in the house of Slythein. Bellatrix was the meanest out of all their cousins and Andromeda the kindest. Sirius did not understand how two very different people could be siblings.

"Hi Sirius, how is everything going?" she greeted Sirius.

"Good, I got my Hogwarts letter," Sirius answered happily.

"That is very exciting. What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin," Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Really? Why?"

"Cause it's what mum and dad want."

"But what do you want Sirius? I don't think you belong in Slytherin. Picking a house is a very big decision and should not be taken lightly."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked, confused by his cousin's reaction.

"Say what?"

"That I don't belong in Slytherin."

"You are different, Sirius. Slytherin is a house that values the ambition, cunning, and cleverness, and tradition. You value these, however you also value other traits more and that is why you should think about a different house."

Sirius frown and looked down at the table of books, ink and parchment paper. His cousin's words confused him. How could he value different traits other than Slytherin's? She was wrong. Sirius would be chosen for Slytherin. It was his only choice, wasn't it?

Sirius did not think of his cousin's words for the rest of the day. He had other things to think about like going to Diagon Alley with his family and playing with Regulus. The four members of the Black family traveled by Floo Powder the next morning after breakfast. For one to travel by Floo Powder, they had to first stand in the middle of a fire pit and then take a small pinch of a green-like powder, then throw the powder into the flames and yell the place where one wishes to go.

Sirius' and Regulus' mother was the first to travel by Floo. Sirius stepped into their dark fire place next, he took a bit of the powder with him, and yelled clearly "Diagon Alley".

Sirius step out of a fire place in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron. His mother looking around the restaurant and chatting with some people. Sirius waited patiently for his brother and father to come thought the Floo Network. He did not have to wait long.

"All right, where to first?" Orion asked his wife after coming though the Floo Network.

"Sirius is old enough to get his own things. We can run our errands than," Wilburga answered.

"That is fine. Sirius, here is your list and some money. We will met you at the Leaky Caldron later. Only get what is on your list and nothing else. Take your brother with you."

Sirius' eyes followed his parents as they left him and his younger brother standing in the street of Diagon Alley.

"Where should we go first?" asked Regulus, willing to follow his brother blindly anywhere.

Sirius unfolded the piece of paper in his hand and read:

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

Three Sets of black robes

One pointed black hat

one pair of dragon hide protective gloves

One winter cloak

COURSE BOOKS

All students need copies of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Theory of Magic: A Beginners' Guide_ by Josephine Graveheart

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _The Book about Every Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Jamie Watersnout

 _The Complete Book of Draughts and Potions_ by Nick Backwoods

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Arts and How to Use Counter Curses_ by Hope King

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)

1 set of phials (glass or crystal)

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may bring an owl or cat or toad

"Let's get the uniform and books first. Those things will probably take the longest," Sirius said, after studying the long list of school supplies. The two boys turned towards the shop named Flourish and Blotts. The two brothers gather the books fast so they could be on their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. After Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, they stopped in the Apothecary for basic potions ingredients, than off to get the telescope and brass scales.

"I still need a wand," said Sirius to Regulus.

"We need to go to Ollivanders. It's the only place to buy a wand," Regulus responded.

The two boys enter Ollivanders with sweaty palms and wide eyes. They had been in the other shops perhaps millions of times, however they had never once step into Ollivanders.

The shop had a desk in the back and thousands upon thousands of small, long boxes. Sirius step up to the desk to ring a golden bell, but before he could an old wizard step out from a back room. The wizard study the two young boys with small eyes.

"Greets, you must be Sirius Black. Off to Hogwarts, are we?" Ollivanders ask.

"Yes, sir," Sirius answered politely.

"Let's us find you a wand," the man said. He turn towards the wall behind him and selected one of the long boxes. The wizard open the box and hand the wand to Sirius.

Sirius fingers wrap around the wand. He glance back towards the wizard with wide eyes. What exactly was he suppose to do? He had seen his parents using magic thousands of times, but he never even held a wand before.

"Well, go on. Give it a wave," Ollivanders said.

Sirius did just what the older wizard said and give the wand a wave. Boxes of other wands flew off the shelf at the sudden burst of magic. Sirius jump in surprise at the boxes flying. Ollivander snatch the wand from Sirius' hand before Sirius could do anything. Another wand soon was placed in Sirius' hand, but snatch away even faster than the first. The next five wands snatch away just as fast as the twice wand.

"Here you go try this one. Dragon heartstring, yew wood, and 12 inches."

Sirius slightly discourage about all of the wands bring snatch from his hand, took the Dragon heartstring, yew wood wand. As soon as Sirius' skin touch the wand, Sirius could feel the power and a strange tingle in his fingers. It felt like he had just find a long lost friend, he forgotten about. He decide he could not leave the shop without this wand, he would pay whatever the price.

"Ah, perfect. We have find the perfect wand for you," said Ollivander.

"Sir, I don't understand. How come those other wands did not work?"

"Mr. Black, a wand always choose the wizard. Those other wands were not meant for you, but this wand is."

Sirius and Regulus exist the store after paying the twelve gallons for the wand. The two brothers headed towards the Leaky Cauldron as they had no more items to purchase from the other shops. They needed to meet their parents and head for home.

"Ah, there you two are," the boys' mother said, after they entered the Leaky Cauldron, "What took you so long?"

"Sirius had trouble with finding a wand," Regulus answered.

"Of course, he did. Come now. I need to go home," demanded the witch.

The four family members walked towards the fire place to use the Floo network to go home. The witch went first followed by her two sons and lastly her husband. It will be a few weeks before the family head for the famous platform to take Sirius Black to the Hogwarts Express.

 **The End of the first Chapter!**


End file.
